


We'll Forget The Past

by notalone91



Series: Drabble Shuffle [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Body Worship, Canon Bisexual Character, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, Shower Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalone91/pseuds/notalone91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[She says that love is for fools who fall behind and I'm somewhere between. - Shimmer, Fuel]</p><p>Sick of being let down and treated like garbage, Callie Torres is getting fucked tonight.  But now, it's on her terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Forget The Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a challenge I did (where the writer must be inspired by a song and write a ficlet in the duration of said song only.) However, I decided that it was too much of a tease to be left where it ended. So, understand, the part that is for the challenge ends with "Callie Torres was getting fucked tonight." Still, I'm going to include it with its shorter brethren.

    She'd had more than enough.  You don't leave for another country and then come back and get to pick back up right away.  Calliope Torres was very much in in charge of her own destiny and right now, that didn't involve any blonde pediatric surgeons.  
    Callie walked into the bathroom, continuing her rant from the bedroom. She had had it up to her hair with Arizona’s bullshit and she needed sex. Now. Her own insecurities be damned, she was not going to stop tonight until she was satisfied.  She left a trail of clothes behind as she barged in on her best friend’s shower. “No strings. No relationship. No nothing. Just sex friends. That’s it.” Her chest heaved with a self-satisfied breath causing her breasts to jiggle just enough to recapture Mark’s attention.  
    Wiping a drip of shampoo from his eyes and laughing, he moved a little closer to her. “You’re a mystery, do you know that?”  
    She scrunched her face a bit and nodded, adding a short “Yes.”  
    He shook his head, pulling her flush against him. “God, I lo-“  
    “No,” Callie pressed her hand to his mouth, cutting it off. “Love is for fools. I will not be made a fool of again. Are you a fool?” She wrapped one of her long legs around his waist, pinning him to the wall of the shower, and slid her hand to his chest allowing him to answer.  
    “I might be,” he answered as she ground her hips against him.  
    She dropped her head back and whined a bit, exasperated. “Nooo,” she brought her foot back to the floor and stamped it a bit, before going back to getting what she came here for. Callie pressed her mouth to Mark’s chest. “Love sucks.” She trailed little further, nipping at his clavicle. “Being made a fool of sucks.” She licked up his neck. “But do you know what doesn’t suck, Mark?” she whispered, knowing how hearing her say his name drove him wild. “Sex. Sex is good, right?” she cooed, fingers scratching lightly across his back.  
    He chuckled a bit, before answering with a drawn out “Right…”  
    Looking him right in the eye, all Callie could bring herself to say was, “Then fuck me.”  It wasn't a question.  It wasn't even a request.  It was a command.  Callie Torres was getting fucked tonight.  
    Never one to turn down a beautiful woman in front of him for sex, Mark was only too happy to oblige.  He turned her around so that her back was against the wall, meriting a surprising giggle from his best friend.  His strong hands grasped her perfect, round ass tightly. She wrapped both of her legs around his waist as he pressed her hard against the wall with a low growl.  
    "That's what I'm talking about," she mewled, entwining practiced fingers into his soaked hair, pulling his head back a little, exposing his neck.  She pressed her lips to the taut flesh over and over again.  "You want this, don't you?" She growled, bringing her feet back to the floor and directing his hands on a quick tour of her body, ending with his fingers in her mouth.  
    Stammering a bit, he answered, "Yes," pulling his digits slowly from between her lips and trailing them down the valley between her soft breasts.  He moved his hand to one side and brushed his thumb over her nipple.  Callie's breath hitched at the sensation.  He smiled to himself.  So responsive, he thought.  Taking the small mound of flesh into his mouth, he rolled his tongue around it, making the woman whimper.  
    Without missing a beat, she rubbed her hands down his sides, coming to rest at the delicious, muscular V cut into his hips.  Noticing his burgeoning hard-on, she pressed her thumbs into his hips hard, moving him away.  "Eager, aren't we?"  Her voice grew deeper when she was aroused, and Callie knew that it drove Mark wild.  He merely nodded, crashing his lips against hers, right hand moving toward her clit.  She pushed it away.  "It's not time for that yet.  I'll tell you when you get that."   
    He surveyed her curiously, "What do you want me to do, then?"  
    Wordlessly, Callie turned the water off and pulled him from the shower.  She pulled his towel from the rack and offered it to him.  "Dry off," she said.  When he didn't move to retrieve the item, she whirled it around and cracked it, tip landing sharp on his thigh.  "Now, do it," she commanded.  He grabbed the cloth and started with his hair, before swinging it around his shoulders unceremoniously, just to see what she'd do.  "Not like that," she corrected, instantly.  "Make a show of it."  He moved toward her, slowly, making sure to drag the length of terrycloth specifically down his arms, highlighting each patch he knew well enough that she liked.  Picking up some momentum, he teased the towel carefully into the defined lines between each muscle group on his abdomen.  He turned around, drawing the towel carefully around the lower curves of his ass and swaying it back and forth.  When he turned back to face her once more, he swung his foot up onto the bathroom counter, erection bulging in clear view as he dried all around it, before moving specifically to his member.  Beckoning him over to stand behind her, the pair stood in front of the mirror.  "Tell me what you like about me," she said, fingers trailing delicately over his cock.    
    "Where do I even start?" he asked, moving closer and kissing her neck.  
    She pulled away a little, freeing his mouth to answer her query.  "Start at the top, like you did on yourself."  
    "You're a brilliant surgeon, Torres," he started, moving his hands up into her still soaked black hair.  "You're a great friend and a skilled lover, but I take it that's not what you meant."  Locking eyes with her reflection, catching her shake her head mischievously in response, he continued.  "Your hair.  It's so soft, and always smells good, like oranges and something flowery I can never put my finger on."  He rubbed her head lightly with his finger tips, then drew them out of her hair.  "I like the way your eyes always give you away.  Not to everyone, but just those of us that know you," he said, massaging her shoulders as he spoke, finding it hard to focus on much else than what she was still doing with her fingers, now not just on the shaft, but trailing around to his balls, but he wasn't going to stop.  Callie was gorgeous, and definitely doing this for a reason, and if she needed someone to sing her praises, he'd do it again and again; he'd record an album of Odes To An Ortho God if she could see herself the way he did.  He focused himself on her lips, bringing his right hand up to her face and tracing them with his index finger.  "These," he stated, "these lips, though, are magical.  They speak, they laugh, they pout, they smile, they kiss, they give mind blowing head..." he trailed off, bringing his own down to her neck, and sucking for a moment before continuing.  "I love this spot, right here," he said, licking into the distinct triangle formed at her clavicle.  "You have the most magnificent breasts I've ever had the pleasure to touch," he said, looking at her questioningly, as if for permission.  She nodded, and he reached around her, cupping them in his hands, rubbing tender circles.  "If I could give every woman a pair like this, the world would be so much brighter.  But that would be a major disservice to you."  Moving his attention downwards, he rested his gaze on her ass, slapping it lightly, eliciting a sharp gasp from Callie.  "This, however," he said, voice dark as he slapped it a second time, a little harder, observing the change in color from it's normal dark tan, to a light white, to a delicious pink tinge in the shape of his fingers, delighted that a part of him could have an effect on her, even just for a moment.  "This ass is a work of art," he said, grasping it tighter.  "You have an ass that won't quit.  The ass that has launched, I'd presume, a million masturbatory fantasies; I'd know, since more than a few of them have belonged to me."    
    "What?" She asked, turning her head to lock eyes with him.  "You've thought about me?  When I'm not with you?" she asked, genuinely stunned.  She knew she was good, but she'd never imagined that she could possibly be fantasy material.  
    Mark was surprised that she even had to ask.  "You really don't know, do you?"  Seeing as her expression remained unchanged, he turned her head to look back in the mirror and held her tight.  "You are the most phenomenal woman I've ever, ever known.  You change lives.  You save people.  You saved me.  You are gorgeous, talented, brilliant and an infinite amount of adjectives that could never touch the wonder that lies here in you," he said, bringing his hand to rest over her heart.  
    The pair stood in silence for a moment, before Callie spoke.  "Mark," she said, voice husky, "touch me, now."  Only too happy to oblige, he ran his hands down her front, fingers too eager to reach the point between her legs.  His middle and forefinger tips brushed lightly over her, knowing that, normally, she was too sensitive for much stimulation there.  "Harder, she moaned, lacing her free hand into his light hair and tightening her grip on his cock, pumping over and over in a practiced, steady rhythm.  He added a third finger, pressing down and speeding up slightly, hoping to get her close so that he could get the release she'd been denying for so long.  Leaning forward over the sink, grinding against his hand, she commanded, "I need you inside of me."  
    "Like this?" he asked, making reference to the position they were in, reaching around the woman and retrieving a condom from his shaving kit.  
    "Did I say anything about a condom?" she asked, "and yes, just like this, Mark."  She knew that she wasn't normally one for a from behind position, relishing in the intimacy of eye contact, but tonight was different.  Tonight wasn't that.  Tonight was for earth-shattering, leg-shaking, ear-ringing, time-stopping orgasms.  Multiple, if she could help it.      
    Tossing the prophylactic aside, he took his penis into his own hand, he entered her.  He started off slow, not wanting to press his luck.  "Is that good," he asked.  
    "Harder," she whined, moving herself to guide him.  "I told you to fuck me."  
    Smoothing one hand up her back and grabbing a fistful of her mane, keeping the other on her front, fuck her he did.  Their flesh smacked together, rough and hot.  She moaned louder than he'd ever heard her before.  Just the sound of her pleasure brought him to the edge of orgasm.  "Where do you want me to..."  
    Realizing what he was asking, Callie pulled away from him. "Not yet," she whispered, kissing him hard, before commanding, "bed."  She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him, long and deep and ground her hips against him as he walked them, together, out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.  He eased her onto the bed and watched her for a moment, panting a little.  She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed next to her.  "I thought you'd have figured it out by now, we're doing this my way.  You're not going to cum until I do," she growled, climbing on top of him.  She slid herself down onto his rock hard length and hitched her hips against him.  She dug her nails into his hips, she started to lose control of her movements, becoming more and more erratic.    
    Mark couldn't much help himself; her large, bare breasts bouncing freely begged for his touch.  He sat up, reaching out for her and thumbed over her nipples, trailing sloppy kisses across them over and over.  "Fuck, you're perfect," he hissed, burying his face in her chest, making sure to leave at least one hickey for her to remember just how much he loved to dote on her.    
    Her toes curled under and she began to cry out, wrapping her arms around him as her orgasm washed over her.  Her core dripped over Mark's raging cock.  "Callie, I need to..." he started, unable to form a coherent thought so deep into his pleasure.  "God... fuck..." he groaned, thrusting deeper into her.  "Please let me, Callie," he begged.  
   "Now," she gasped, guiding his mouth to hers.  She knocked him back flat onto the mattress and kissed him, crying out in pleasure as he released himself inside of her, riding into her second wave of bliss.    
    Both sweaty and out of breath, Callie lay on top of Mark for what could have been ages, feeling their heartbeats and respiration come back down to resting.  Finally calm, she rolled off of him and laced her fingers into his.  He kissed her hand.  "So, that was..."  
    "Yeah," she answered, laughing a little.  She sat up and headed back for the bathroom to clean herself up.  
    Mark called after her.  "Are you staying the night?"   
    She peeked her head out the door.  "Do you really think I would leave and miss out on round two?"


End file.
